


A questionable piece of evidence

by ArgentShiroi



Series: Love to hate you [2]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Love/Hate, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentShiroi/pseuds/ArgentShiroi
Summary: Sly needed to distract Carmelita and Neyla when the gang escaped Rajan's palace. What if he left another note to distract the duo?





	A questionable piece of evidence

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen few fics where characters have been reading fanfiction. Of course I thought about Sly trolling. Seriously, he's in his twenties in the game. He can be immature.

Rajan’s party was pretty much over and police force had transferred most of prisoners to another, more secure location to wait for transport to another country or to a holding cell.

Carmelita had squashed the stupid rose that Sly Cooper had left for her and almost tossed the card away too. She didn’t want them. The slippery thief had been playing with her emotions. It was unforgivable. Still, the card was evidence and she should submit it.

She needed a distraction. The inspector looked around, trying to focus on anything else when she saw her ‘partner’ in the corner, reading something and blushing. It was odd. While they hadn’t been partners for long, Carmelita had known Neyla for years and the tigress had never blushed. Curiosity won and Carmelita walked over to her annoying partner.

“What are you reading?” Carmelita asked. To her utter surprise Neyla squeaked and hid the paper behind her back.

“C-C-Carmelita! Don’t sneak up like that!” the constable stuttered and refused to look her in the eye.

“Really, I wasn’t sneaking. It’s not my fault if you become overly engrossed on something. Now, what is it? A lead?” Carmelita drawled. As long as Contessa was in the same room, she had to act like she and Neyla got along.

“No, it’s not,” Neyla replied too quickly, the blush returning.

“Oh?” Carmelita arched her eyebrow. For a police officer, Neyla was awful at not being suspicious. The tigress took a deep breath and visibly forced herself to calm down.

“If that’s all, I should go…” Neyla glanced around. There wasn’t much to do. “Err, assist Contessa,” the tigress ended lamely.

Carmelita stepped in front of her, cornering the tigress more effectively. “Not a chance. What were you reading?”

“It’s nothing,” Neyla assured her, huffing and glaring at her. Carmelita didn’t care. She could kick other woman’s ass if Neyla attacked and that was currently the only way to pass her.

“Show me,” Carmelita ordered.

“I won’t,” Neyla refused quickly.

“Neyla.”

“Carmelita.”

The pair was glaring at each other when they heard a loud crash, a set of imaginative curses and glass breaking. They both turned around and saw an intern in the middle of shattered glass. A senior officer walked towards the cowering kid and began to yell.

Carmelita used the commotion to snatch the paper from Neyla’s hands. She glanced the contents and felt blood rushing to her cheeks. The writing was Sly’s. She had seen it enough times.

The contents, however….

Carmelita looked up and saw a horrified look on Neyla’s face.

“You read this?” Carmelita asked blankly; not sure what to think. It was short and extremely obscene description of what might happen after working hours and she should be offended. For some reason _Neyla_ was in charge in that piece of fiction. On the other hand, the idea might not be _that_ bad. Good, even, if their roles were reversed.

“I- well, umm,” Neyla stuttered and nodded. Her eyes were adamantly glued to floor.

“And?” Carmelita inquired softly, looking closely at her partner’s reactions. Neyla seemed confused at first, then, obviously, her thoughts wandered back to the story. For a while Carmelita was amazed to see _lust_. It was replaced quickly with a more guarded expression.

“What?” Neyla asked defensively and crossed her hands her chest. She was still blushing _heavily_.

“You’re thinking about it,” Carmelita stated. It was difficult not to. Sly had come up with few creative ways to use the whip that hung on Neyla’s waist. Carmelita could honestly try them. Especially the one where it was used as a gag.

 “Like you’re not,” Neyla scoffed.

Why had she never thought about it? Getting advice from annoying raccoon was kind of annoying. Still, Carmelita leaned closer. Neyla’s eyes strayed to her lips and Carmelita grinned inwardly.

“You’re mistaken, if you think you could ever top me,” Carmelita whispered with low, seductive voice.

“You’re on, Foxy,” Neyla challenged, however her voice was a little breathy and pupils dilated already.

“Oh, I certainly will be, _Kitten.”_

 

**

“So, Bentley, do you think they found it already?” Sly asked in the van as Murray sped away from the temple.

“I would assume so. It should keep them busy for a while,” Bentley asked.

“So, are they killing each other or not?” Sly went on thoughtfully. He had spent a lot of time coming up with a suitable and _distractive_ piece of fiction. Carmelita had probably seen it already and either was killing the constable or dragging her to a private room. Carmelita had always been quite difficult to read.

Bentley sighed. Maybe this wasn’t his best plans. How should he had known that Sly would write adult stories when he suggested leaving something that distracted the pair of cops?

“Sly, I really don’t want to think about it. And shouldn’t you be jealous?”

Sly grinned. “Why? There are dances where three isn’t a crowd.”

Bentley groaned.


End file.
